Feels So Good Being Bad
by dannixbabee
Summary: Wade and Karma have been friends for quite a while and the sexual tension has been eating at both of them. One night when Wade and Karma are on the couch watching a raunchy sex scene, they finally decide to break the ice. S&M by Rihanna
1. 1

Wade Barrett-

"Good work out there, guys!" Karma exclaimed, patting the back of Heath Slater.

"Thanks." they all replied with smiles. Karma smiled back, proud of all of them. Karma has been very good friends with most of the Nexus members since they entered FCW because she helped coach some of the rookies there when she was injured from a broken arm. Wade and Karma were probably the closest out of all the wrestlers in the WWE because they are both very similar. They're musical people, they're animal lovers, and they both have a degree in marine biology.

"CARAMEL!" Wade yelled, Caramel was the nick name that he gave Karma because she had a natural tan that made her skin a beautiful shade of caramel and, it went with her name.

"STUART LITTLE!" Karma yelled back. Karma always loved to tease him with 'Stuart Little', it wasn't like him at all. First of all, he's not little and he's not a mouse. But, it was his name! Karma usually didn't call Wade, "Stuart", it felt so weird to her. She's called him Wade ever since they met and it's the name that she decided to call him.

Wade and Karma embraced, like they usually did every time they see each other. Wade was much taller than Karma, he's 6'5 and she's barely 5 feet. It was strange how they were both best friends, but they were. Whenever Karma had a problem with a guy, Wade always made sure that he was there to beat the crap out of the guy. The same went for Karma. She might've been short and petite, but never underestimate her. She is a crazy bitch! She can fuck anyone's face up with just a few punches, and Wade knew this. He's seen her in the ring, and outside of the ring. Karma had an off-screen feud with Justin Gabriel right when he debuted on Raw with the Nexus, she beat the living crap out of him. It was hilarious but at the same time, Wade couldn't help but feel bad for Justin. When he saw Justin that day, he had a black eye, bruises all over, a busted lip and a broken nose. It's sad how it all started just because Justin underestimated the power of a short woman. Till this day, Justin treats her like royalty and they're friends again.

As Wade hugged her, he couldn't help but to take her scent in. She always smelled amazing, those damn Victoria Secret sprays.

Karma slightly blushed when she felt Wade's heartbeat quicken. Well, it should quicken. Her huge breasts are practically all up on him!

Wade and Karma slowly pulled away and smiled at each other, holding hands. "What do you wanna do after the entire show?" she asked the Brit.

He thought of many things that he could do to her after the show. Wade was always attracted to Karma, ever since they met. Her hair was dark brown, almost matching his but his was a little darker. Her eyes were a light brown, almost hazel shade, they were always warm and chocolaty. Her breasts were natural and big, she didn't need implants. Wade always laughed when Karma complained about her breasts, she thinks they're too separated and big. Wade thought different, he thought they were perfect. Considering Wade and Karma were best friends, they've seen each other naked a few times but never made a move on each other. Like most short people, she had a huge ass but it wasn't in a bad way. She had a Kim Kardashian ass, it was perfect. Wade hated to admit that he's masturbated to the thought of him plowing her asshole. He couldn't help it though, no one could.

"Wade..." Karma noticed Wade's eyes travel around her body, it didn't make her feel uncomfortable though. She was fully aware of how attracted Wade was to her and she felt flattered because of it. Karma was just as attracted to him, she loved everything about him. His height was her favorite thing, tall guys just turned her on because they tend to be more powerful. She wanted a guy who could take her down, and she believed Wade could do that. His hair was always slicked back, she liked it better than his previous hair styles because it made him look classy. A classy guy should have a classy hair style right? Right. His tattoos made her go crazy, she admires body art especially on a guy. The only reason she slept with CM Punk and Randy Orton was because of their tattoos… and they're sexy. And that British accent, AH that accent. Every time he talks, she could feel herself because more wet. She was nuts for this guy.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was hoping to hang out with you at your condo." Wade said. Luckily, they were in Karma's "home" city of NYC. Well, it wasn't really a home city, she didn't grow up there, she grew up in Jersey. But that's not the point!

"Awesome because I was thinking that too! We could have a sleepover and do our nails and watch chick flicks!" Karma joked.

"Oh definitely! I was thinking of watching Dear John." Wade replied in a girly voice.

"Lets do it!" Karma laughed.


	2. 2

"I'll get the food!" Wade yelled from the kitchen while Karma was in the living room picking out a movie.

"Okay! If you're going to make popcorn, make it for yourself because I hate popcorn!" Karma yelled back.

Wade didn't respond but he heard her. He was too busy figuring out what to bring to the living room.

Karma on the other hand already picked out the movie, they were going to watch Monster's Ball. It was one of the movies that Karma hasn't watched yet but it was in her pile of movies.

Wade came back from the kitchen with two bags of chips and a few cans of Pepsi. "You're ruining your diet, Mr. Bennett!" Karma scolded.

"So are you!" Wade laughed.

"I don't have a diet, I never gain weight." Karma corrected. It was true, that was the best part of her wrestling career. She didn't have to work out as much and she can eat whatever she wants.

"Whatever!" Wade laughed then jumped on the leather couch. "What are we watching?"

"Monster's Ball." Karma replied.

"Is that the one with the green and blue monsters?" Wade asked.

Karma slapped her forehead and laughed, "That's Monster's Inc. Monster's Ball is different! It has really people in it."

"Awesome! Put it in." Wade said.

Throughout the movie, Wade and Karma cuddled. They always did that, they were best friends. Wade's arm was draped over Karma's small shoulders while she was leaning into his chest and hugging around his stomach. No words were said except little comments on stupid things like bloopers or Halle Berry's hair color.

Karma should've known better, there was a sex scene in this movie... and it was really, really raunchy. Karma sat still, if she moved then it would be obvious that she was uncomfortable.

Wade was also slightly uncomfortable but was trying to ignore it. He noticed Karma's stiffness, she too was uncomfortable.

Karma couldn't help but to find herself getting wet, watching Halle Berry's sexy body. Karma had to admit, she was bisexual. Everyone knew that she was bisexual though, except Wade. She never revealed to Wade that she was bisexual in fear of scaring him off.

This five minute sex scene was just way to long. It's supposed to be a romantic movie, not a porno. Karma's pajama shorts were nearly soaked through and she was trying so hard not to put a hand down her pants and furiously masturbate. She bit her lip, hoping that it would divert her attention but it wasn't doing much. All that was heard in the room were the moans of Halle Berry, it was driving both Wade and Karma nuts.

Karma softly moaned in frustration before whispering, "Excuse me." then running towards the bathroom.

Wade wasn't a stupid man. He was fully aware that Karma was getting hot, he could feel her heart beat faster and her breathing get heavier.


	3. 3

"Oh! Oh my God, that feels so fucking good." Karma moaned into her hand, rubbing her hand on her pussy. Her two fingers were making small circles around the clit, making it even more hot and bothered.

The only thing that was going through Karma's mind was Wade fucking her into the wall. His hands on her hips while her legs were wrapped around his waist, her fucking screaming his name.

"Karma?" Wade called out. He's a little worried, she's been in the bathroom for almost ten minutes.

No response.

He started walking towards the bathroom and put his head against the door. All he could hear from the other side were faint moans, "Ooh! Fuck yeah, fuck that pussy!" Wade instantly got hard, hearing the sounds of his best friend masturbating.

Wade had two choices: he could wait in the living room until she was done and finish the movie, or he could relieve the sexual needs of both of them and open the door.

Karma's eyes shot open when she heard the door open. She was so horny that she forgot to lock the door. Shit! Karma made no attempt to pull her pants up or her shirt down, it would only make her look even more embarrassing.

Karma looked up at the tall man, trying to read the reaction on his face. At first, his was a little shocked but then she noticed how it began to develop into a smirk. "Look what we have here." Wade said

"Well this is embarrassing." Karma stated, her face turning into a bright shade of red.

Wade's eyes traveled down to the hand that was over her pussy. He licked his bottom lip and squinted his eyes, trying to zoom in on the image from where he was standing.

Karma saw the tent in Wade's jeans getting bigger and bigger, this caused her to giggle. She was fully aware that if she seduced him, it would be the end of their friendship. If they slept together, they would have a relationship, not just a friendship. She's been dying to have him for so long and this would be the perfect opportunity.

The brunette let her fingers continue to rub the agitated rose bud, making her pussy tingle. She proceeded to masturbate, enjoying the reaction she was getting from Wade. She knew that he was enjoying it so much. "Wade." she gasped. Her other hand made its way towards her big breasts and pinch her nipple piercing.

Wade was practically drooling as she continued to circle her clit and begin to move down to her swollen hole. The last time she had sex was back when Heath and her hooked up after he broke up with his girlfriend, seven months ago. Heath was devastated and Karma was attracted to Heath at the time, so they had sex at his hotel and never spoke of it again. It was never awkward between her and Heath again because they were pretty good friends.

Karma let her small pointer finger and middle finger slip into her dripping wet pussy, slowly moving it in and out. "Mm, ohh yeah." She moaned as her finger sped up. She watched as Wade licked his bottom lip, crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the door.

Karma took the fingers out of her pussy and held them up for Wade to see. With her fourth finger she signaled him to join her. Wade leaned forward and dropped to her height so he was staring her straight in the eye. Karma smirked at him as Wade's hand made its way to her thigh. Karma let her second finger touch Wade's soft lips. Wade's eyes closed and he opened his mouth to let the fingers enter his mouth. Wade's eyes opened again, catching Karma's pleased reaction. The brunette blushed when Wade moaned as he continued to lick her juices off her hand. Wade was enjoying her taste very much, she was the perfect mixture of sweet with a hint of tanginess. The sweet and tangy mixed together symbolized Karma's mixture of innocent and naughty.

Once the juices were gone from Karma's one finger, he was about to go for the other finger until Karma stopped his lips with her thumb. The next thing Wade saw was the most erotic thing in his entire life… so far, Karma's tongue licked up the moist finger, letting her taste herself.

Wade pulled away as he watched Karma taste her juices, enjoying every bit. "You make me very hard." Wade smirked.

Karma smirked back at him then let her eyes wander down to his tented jeans. "I'll race you upstairs." Karma said, already running towards her bedroom not even bothering to put her pants back on.

"Not fair!" Wade yelled, attempting to catch up to her.


	4. 4

By the time Wade entered the room, Karma was already in bed with something behind her back. "What are you hiding?" Wade asked.

Karma devilishly smiled then slowly revealed what was behind her. Wade's eyes went huge when he found Karma holding some rope, a gag, a vibrator, and a whip. "You're not serious, are you?" Wade was somewhat chuckling as he asked this.

"I'm dead serious baby. I can either be a sub or a dominatrix, which one would you prefer?" Karma asked.

Wade has never been in a BDSM situation. He's always been curious about it but he never thought that it would actually happen. It seems interesting how some people get off on being whipped and degraded.

The Brit laughed at the thought of this little, short, Asian woman dominating his tall, muscular body. "I wouldn't mind being a sub for you." Wade replied.

Karma had the biggest smile on her face as she bit her bottom lip. She couldn't wait to dominate Wade, it'll be thrilling! Karma always had a BDSM fetish, she preferred being a sub but it's refreshing to be a dom once in a while. "Before we start, have you done this before?" Karma asked as she began to pull at her tank top so she was left wearing a hot pink thong with a regular black bra.

"No, always wanted to though." Wade replied, standing there awkwardly. Wade knew that he probably shouldn't move at all because she never told him to. This was all new to him, should he strip too? Should he just wait?

"As a dom or a sub?" Karma asked.

"Both. The problem is, I could never get hard from degrading a woman so I'd rather be a sub." Wade said.

"Awesome. Our safe words are green, yellow and red. Green means that you're okay, yellow means that you're uncomfortable and red means you want me to stop. Just yell out yellow or red if I get too extreme. Don't say green unless I ask you if you're okay." Karma stated.

Wade nodded, this was going to be a fun night.

"I'll be right back, slave. By the time I enter the room, I want to see you on your knees in front of the bed, naked." Karma ordered.

Wade nodded and immediately began to strip off his clothes.


	5. 5

Wade stared in awe as he watched his sexy best friend enter the bedroom with the hottest outfit in the world. It was a black thong which was pulled up above her hips, knee high black heeled boots and black leather gloves. Her hair was the only thing that covered her beautiful breasts.

"Lower your eyes, you're not yet worthy of staring at me." She said. Her voice has changed since last time. Her voice is a lot deeper and more seductive.

Karma began to walk around her huge bedroom, letting Wade hear the clicks of her heels as he stared at the ground and waited for further direction. He looked so attractive, kneeling on the floor, already degraded.

The brunette walked towards Wade let the heel of her boot scrape against his back as she sat down on the bed behind him. "I will now explain the rules. You do not speak unless told to, you do not move unless you're told to, you refer to me as mistress, and you are to never to break from character unless you want to use the safe words. Oh! And I almost forgot the most important one, you must never disobey me or else you'll get punished." Karma explained. "Do you understand slave? Answer me."

"Yes Mistress." Wade replied with his heavy accent.

"Good! You seem to be very obedient, you're such a good slave." Karma said as she gently stroked his gelled hair with her soft fingers. Karma heard a little moan come from Wade, she didn't mind if he made sounds. The littlest touches could drive people crazy and she knew it.

"Turn around." Karma said. Wade turned around to face Karma with his eyes still down. Karma took his chin and lifted his head up so he was looking at her. Wade looked up at her with his big, green eyes and put on a slight smile. "You're disgusting." Karma said angrily then spit in his face.

Wade's expression changed from obedient to shocked and angry. "What the-" Wade started but as interrupted with a huge slap in the face.

"Shut up! I told you not to talk! You don't want to get punished do you, bitch?" Karma yelled.

Wade lowered his eyes once again and softly replied, "No Mistress."

"Good." Karma stared at the broken man in front of her and smiled deviously. "I want to fuck you so bad, you have no idea." She said. Her hand made its way up to his face, stroking his cheek and rubbing his bottom lip. Wade unknowingly snuggled into her hand, enjoying her soft touch. "Oh, you're so adorable. I can't wait to tie you up and fuck you." Karma said.

Karma laid her back across the bed and spread her legs so that her wet pussy was staring right at Wade. Wade leaned in, he couldn't wait to eat her. She smelled amazing and could only imagine how good she tasted.

"Don't you dare think about it, bitch." Karma boldly stated. Karma reached up to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out something she'd forgotten earlier.

The brunette sat up and scooched over so that she could see Wade. She put the thing on him and grinned at how dominated he looked. "You look so beautiful with my collar on you." Karma exclaimed.

She attached the metal leash to the leather collar and yanked it a little, making sure that it was hooked on correctly. "Now that we're ready, let's continue."


	6. 6

Karma once again leaned back so her pussy was again in Wade's face. Karma tugged on the leash, forcing Wade forward so that the tip of his nose was at her clit. "Look at how wet she is, she's waiting for your tongue." Karma moaned as she let her middle finger lightly rub around her clit.

"Eat my fucking pussy." Karma whispered.

Wade put his hands on her thighs and gladly started to lick at her folds. Karma slapped both of his hands away and said, "Don't put your hands on me, put them behind your back."

Karma let go of the leash and weaved her hands into his gelled hair. His tongue felt absolutely amazing on her clit and everywhere else around her pussy. "Ooh, that feels so good." Karma moaned. She then sat up on her one of her elbows, and continued to guide Wade's head.

Wade groaned at the feel of Karma's pussy rubbing against his face. It made him even harder to know that he was making her this wet. His tongue licked from her clit down to her wet hole, then lapping at the juices that she was producing. She tasted so sweet, it was probably the best pussy he's ever eaten. Wade watched as her pussy continued to throb against his mouth.

Karma began to whimper and ride her hips against Wade's face. Wade's face became moist as her juices dripped down his mouth. "Make me cum Wade, it better be fucking good too." Karma warned then let her head rest back and enjoy the feeling of his tongue caressing her tight little pearl.

The pace of Wade's tongue became faster and Karma's moans got louder. This was probably the best head that Karma has ever gotten in her entire life, it was absolutely delightful. Karma gasped as she felt a familiar tingle go up her spine. Karma's back arched and she tugged on Wade's hair even harder and let out a loud scream. "Oh Wade! Fuck yes! Eat that fucking pussy, oh my God!" Karma screamed then bucked her hips at Wade's face.

Wade continued to softly lick at Karma's clit, knowing that Karma would probably be too sensitive for a second orgasm, judging on her reaction. Karma quickly gained her aggressiveness back and stared down at Wade. She pulled Wade's head away from her still quivering pussy and gently stroked his hair. "You're such a good boy, you should be rewarded. Don't you think, slave?"

"Yes Mistress." Wade replied, snuggling into her glove-covered hand yet again.

"Aw, you're so cute. Get on the bed with your hands above your head." Karma ordered.

Wade quickly executed his orders and joined her on the bed as Karma stood up and watch him get into position. She smiled down at him and removed her boots, watching Wade watch her. She slowly made her way to the bed and whispered into his ear, "You will enjoy this, slave."


	7. 7

_A/N: this was originally planned to be a short story but I'm thinking about making this a longer story… tell me what you think! This is supposed to be the last chapter but please tell me if you want more! Thanks to all reviewed/alerted/and favorited! LONGEST ONE SO FAR. Love you guys3_

Wade watched as Karma got the handcuffs she had from before and handcuffed him to the bed posts. He didn't like being handcuffed at all; he felt extremely restrained. So far, he was enjoying everything that Karma was giving him as crazy at it sounded. He could understand why it turns on certain people to be tied up and absolutely degraded. There's something about the control of the other person that is just so attractive and sexually frustrating, in a good way of course.

Karma smiled at her little slave and rubbed her finger along his soft cheek which had just a little stubble. "That was one really good orgasm you gave me, I think you deserve a reward. What is it you would like me to do? And be careful what you ask for." Karma warned. There were certain things that she wouldn't do for her slaves, such as blowjobs. Blowjobs lowered herself to their level because she got no pleasure out of it and she refuses to do it unless she is a sub.

"Please suck me, Mistress." Wade pleaded. 'How ironic' Karma laughed in her head.

"No, ask for something else." Karma said.

There was only one other thing that Wade could possibly want, "I want to fuck you, Mistress… please." Wade asked.

Karma smiled at this, "Good idea, slave." Karma said then slipped of her leather gloves and put her hair behind her shoulders so her beautiful, full breasts were exposed to Wade. Karma quickly got on top of Wade and sank onto his huge, rock hard cock. "You said you wanted to fuck me, but I want to fuck you first." Karma said then began to move her hips on his cock. When most girls are on top, they go slow as hell… Karma wasn't like that. She couldn't stand girls who did that, it's like they didn't know how to ride their man. With her past experiences with her ex boyfriends, she became a better rider than Ciara. Karma began to ride Wade's cock fast as they both started to moan.

Wade was surprised at Karma's pace; she fucked his cock so good. He watched as she put her hands on his chest and let her hips do the talking. She was in so much pleasure, her head was up towards the ceiling and her bottom lip was bitten hard.

"Oh, yes! I should have fucked you sooner; your cock is so good! Does my pussy feel good on your cock? Huh?" Karma screamed at Wade then slapped him across the face hard enough so that his entire cheek was red and his head was completely jerked to the side.

Wade felt the sting of the slap on his cheek but it felt so good against the pleasure of his cock. The pain and pleasure was a beautiful mixture and Wade felt himself wanting more. Karma waited for Wade to answer but he didn't, purposely. He wanted her to slap him again, he absolutely loved it. So, Karma gave him what he wanted and slapped his other cheek, creating another red mark.

Wade groaned in pain this time from the contact but still refused to answer, in hope that she would slap him again. "Why won't you answer me, slave? I'm rewarding you and you still disobey me!" Karma screamed as she began to quicken her pace.

Instead of slapping him, Karma decided to take it to a new level and punch him hard across the face with her left hand. Wade used to a boxer; she knew that he could take a punch like hers very well.

Wade was extremely surprised at the force of her punch but it turned him even more knowing how dominating she was. The more he thought about it, the more turned on he got. He was one of the most dominating guys in the industry currently and this little, tiny woman was completely controlling him and making him beg.

Finally, Karma got frustrated of Wade's stubbornness and decided to make him frustrated and pull his cock out of her pussy. Wade's head shot up and he practically glared at Karma, how the fuck could she just stop at a time like this? Wade wanted to yell and force her back on his cock, but he knew that she would end up teasing him even more if he did that.

"I didn't think I would have to do this, but you were taking advantage of a great reward." Karma scolded then got off the bed and went to her little drawer of toys and pulled out a little vibrator. Wade already knew what she was going to do, she was going to tease him until he was practically dying from lack of pleasure.

Karma got on top of him once again but this time, lying on his lower stomach. She turned the vibrator on low and put it against her clit, moaning as she did. She then let her free hand reach down to her opening and her fingers tease it. "Oh, that feels good. Do you like watching me play with myself once again, Wade?" she asked.

Wade watched in awe and frustration as she let her pointer finger enter her tight, wet pussy. "You shouldn't have obeyed me, slave. You could have been on top of me, fucking me right now." Karma said, smirking. "Are you sorry, slave?" Karma asked.

Wade nodded, "I'm very sorry Mistress." Wade replied, he was so sexually frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to have Karma back on his cock.

"I want you to fuck my pussy, Wade, but I need you to be a good boy? Will you be a good boy for me?" Karma asked then turned up the notch on her vibrator, letting a moan escape her lips.

"Oh yes Mistress, I'll be very good." Wade replied, his voice being more hoarse from how frustrated yet obedient he was.

"Beg me." Karma smirked.

Wade didn't hesitate, "Please Mistress, please let me fuck you. I'm so hard right now and watching you play with your tight snatch is driving me crazy."

This made Karma smile very wide, she had him right where she wanted him. "Okay, I'll give you what you want this time only because I want it too." Karma said then began to unlock the handcuffs. It took so much self control to not practically rape Karma right now but Wade held it out. Karma laid on the bed and motioned for Wade to get on top of her. "I want you to fuck me very hard, seriously… hard." Karma ordered.

Wade nodded and replied, "Yes, Mistress." Then quickly thrust his cock into Karma's pussy. Both of them groaned in pleasure as Wade began to slide in and out of her. Wade remembered Karma's orders and began to thrust into Karma's pussy hard.

"Harder." Karma moaned and slapped his ass. Wade began to go faster, so that his hips were practically slamming into hers painfully. Karma was displeased with his pace and wanted it harder and faster so she grabbed his collar and shook it, showing her displeasure.

"Harder." Karma challenged then slapped his ass even harder. Wade groaned at the pain and pleasure mixture then thrusts into her harder. "Fuck! Yes! I love it when you fuck me hard, just like that! Fuck, Wade!" she screamed and let her head fling back into the pillows.

Karma opened her eyes and remembered the neglected vibrator in her other hand, she got an idea. She put the vibrator in front of Wade's face, "Put this on my clit and keep it there." Karma ordered. Wade grabbed the vibrator and set it on Karma's clit, making her scream out in sudden pleasure. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Karma repeated.

"Mistress, may I speak?" Wade moaned, even though he already spoke.

"Yes!" Karma moaned back.

"Mistress, I feel like I need to cum in a few minutes. May I, please?" Wade pleaded then began to fuck her even faster. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, just like Karma was doing.

"You may cum after I cum." Karma replied. That wouldn't take too long because Karma already felt herself about to cum. The mixture of the vibrator, her dominance over Wade and everything in general was a little too much for Karma.

Karma arched her back and scratched along Wade's perfect back. "FUCK! WADE! YES!" she screamed then pushed Wade away before he could cum. She hasn't squirted in years, it wasn't natural to her. But at the moment, she was practically squirting a water fall.

Wade watched in complete amazement as juices began to burst out of Karma's pussy. It didn't come out all at once, but in huge and random bursts. Wade had never been with a squirter before so watching this only made him hornier and he felt himself needing to cum immediately. Without permission, he quickly jerked himself off, making him cum on her pussy as she continued to squirt.

Karma felt the hot cum on top of her clit, she gently rubbed it around. "That was so hot, Wade." Karma giggled.

Wade smirked then turned off the still vibrating vibrator (lmfao!). "You're right, Karma." Wade replied then collapsed next to her.

"Can we do this again?" Karma asked, turning to Wade and letting her arm drape over his rock hard abs.

"Of course, we can be… fuck buddies." Wade laughed.

"Not fuck buddies but, slave and master buddies." Karma clarified then ran her fingers across his collar.

"Okay, I can live with that." Wade laughed then kissed her cheek. "Are we together, kind of?" Wade asked.

Karma looked up at him and smiled, "Kind of." Karma replied.


	8. Authors Note

A:N: hey guys, I just wanted to know a few things before I made any new chapter. Some of you said that I should explore Karma's bisexuality, do you mean that I should put a girl in the picture? Like a threesome maybe? Thanks for the reviews, they really help. Please review more and tell me what you think!


	9. 9

Karma woke up in a deep sweat, panting harder than ever. This was the first time that she had ever dreamt about **Lara. **Lara was Karma's first… woman experience; the woman who molded her into the beast in bed that she is today. Karma swore that she would never think, talk or remember it ever again but her dream deceived her. Karma and Lara went through a pretty rough time after they expressed their true feelings for each other, Lara left Karma and died soon later. Karma could remember the scent of Lara, she always smelled like passion fruit and strawberries. Her hair was blonde and flowy, similar to Karma's. Her body was the thing that made Karma crazy the most, she had a body like Karma's; those full breasts always peeked out of shirts, her butt was always knocking stuff down, it was hot.

Karma grasped her head and looked beside her to see Wade still sleeping soundly, softly snoring. She then looked over at the clock that read 6:09 a.m., they would have to be ready by 9 a.m., so she had time. She decided to get up and start her day early, trying to shake the thoughts of the woman who broke her heart out of her head.

"_Lara?" Karma called out, caressing the peach walls of the huge house which Lara shared with her ex husband. _

"_I'm in here Karma! Take a look at the new photo shoot I had!" she heard the girly voice from Lara's office. Karma walked into Lara's office and stood next to the tall blonde. "Look at this, isn't it hot?" Lara asked, pointing to her pictures. Lara had been a glamour model since she was 18, she was 27 now and still looks as beautiful as she did before. _

_Karma looked at the picture and found herself not being able to look away, Lara was absolutely stunning. She had these long legs that went on and on, her body was just magnificent. "Wow, Lara… you look amazing." Karma commented, staring specifically at her exposed breasts. _

"_Thanks, I knew you'd like it." Lara replied then set a hand on Karma's lower back. _

_Karma gasped when Lara began to stroke her lower back, 'accidently' touching her ass sometimes. She ignored the gesture and continued to focus on the photo. "Still looking at the picture?" Lara joked._

_Karma tore her eyes from the picture immediately and blushed, looking down at her feet. Lara smiled at this and asked, "Do I look sexy to you, Karma? Hm? You like staring at my tits?" _

_Lara had found attraction in Karma for the longest time ironically when Karma began to explore her orientation and think of other women sexually. Karma is still so young being only 18 and she's confused, Lara knew that she could help with this. _

"_Lara, I-" Karma was interrupted by Lara's manicured finger on her plump, pink lips. Karma bit her bottom lip and immediately shut up. _

"_Karma, I can help you. I know what you're going through, I went through it too. Why do you think I left my ex husband?" Lara asked._

_Karma turned to her and blushed even more, "You left your husband because you like women?" Karma asked._

"_I guess you could say that he wasn't giving me the type of attention that a woman could give me." Lara admitted. Lara then got up and gently pinned Karma against her desk, staring into her beautiful light brown eyes while Karma stared into her blue ones. _

"_Would you like to know what it's like to be with a woman?" Lara asked as she let her lips caress Karma's soft neck._

_Karma moaned at Lara's soft touches and replied, "Oh, yes."_

"_Then I'll show you." Lara whispered._

_Karma gasped when Lara threw her naked body onto the bed and got on top of her. "Before we do this, I want you to know a few things. We can stop any time you want to and you're not going down on me, this is all about you today and experiencing what it's like to be with a woman." Lara stated._

"_Okay." Karma nodded._

_Lara grinned then leaned in to capture Karma's lips as she slid her tongue into Karma's mouth. Karma moaned and immediately opened her mouth, letting Lara's tongue inside. Lara didn't want to spend too much time, she wanted to get to Lara's sweet pussy as soon as she could. _

_Lara kissed down Karma's chest until she reached her big chest. Lara took Karma's full breast in her hand while she sucked on the nipple of the other one. "Oh, Lara." Karma moaned then brought her hands to Lara's blonde head. Lara pulled back then gave the same attention to the other breast, making Karma moan even louder. _

"_Do you want me to eat your sweet pussy?" Lara asked. Karma nodded, biting her lip and letting out another moan. Lara continued down Karma's body, stop to lick at her pierced belly button. _

"_Are you a virgin Karma?" Lara asked._

_Karma giggled and replied, "No." _

"_Good." Lara said then quickly delivered a long lick from the bottom of Karma's pussy all the way to the top. Karma's head flung back as Lara caressed her clit. _

"_Does that feel good?" Lara asked then continued to tease Karma's clit._

"_Fuck yes." Karma cried. Karma has never gotten her pussy eaten before so this was probably one of the best experiences of her life. She had always wished that her ex's would go down on her but they would always make an excuse that it wasn't their thing which is why Karma hesitated to suck a guy's dick. _

_Lara then let her tongue enter Karma's wet pussy, fucking her with it. Karma let out a huge gasp and pulled Lara's head closer to her. "Right there, Lara!" Karma cried out._

_Lara pulled her tongue away, she didn't want Karma to cum that quickly. Lara then replaced her tongue with her fingers. She let her tongue lick at Karma's clit while she slowly added fingers inside of her. She got up to four fingers before she felt Karma's pussy contract on her fingers. _

"_Yes, fuck Lara!" Karma screamed and arched her back while pulling Lara's head as close as possible to her pussy. _

_After about a minute, Karma let go of Lara's head and panted. "That was so good." Karma laughed._

"_One day, I'll teach you how to pleasure a woman." Lara said then cuddled up against the young girl. Karma put her arms around her small waist and lay on her chest. "Why don't you spend the weekend with me?" Lara suggested._

"_Okay, I'll ask my mom." Karma agreed. _

"_I really care about you, Karma. I've liked you for a while, but you're just… so young." Lara admitted._

"_I know, I know. I really like you too." Karma replied. _


	10. 10

A/N: this is long overdue and I'm so sorry. I've been going through some… awkward times. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed/favorite/alerted… especially reviewed! I'm so sorry that I can't personally reply to you, I've been extremely busy with sports and homework and drama. ALSO this story will get progressively sexier (more BDSMy), if you can't handle it then I ask kindly that you don't read it because it WILL GET REALLY, REALLY SEXY. I'm also sorry if this is a crappy chapter, I pulled an allnighter lol. I'm also planning to sprinkle some justin gabriel in this story.

Wade frowned when he noticed Karma crying on the couch of her apartment. He scrunched his eyebrows and slowly walked to her, careful not to make a sound. No point because she knew that he was there anyways, "Good morning Wade." She said, wiping her tears and sniffling.

"What's wrong, Karma?" Wade asked then sat down next to her and pulled her small body into his big arms.

"Just thinking about my ex." Karma shrugged then continued to cry silently onto Wade's bare chest.

"What about him?" Wade asked. Anyone who can make Karma cry deserves the ass beating of their life.

"Her name was Lara. Lara was my first woman experience and my first real love, we made love when I was only 18 and she was turning 26. We had a relationship for a few months before she moved away suddenly and left a note saying that she fell back in love with her ex husband. A few years later I get a call from her husband telling me that she died and he wanted me at the funeral, but I didn't go. Anyways, I don't want to talk about it." Karma said then pulled away from Wade and wiped the remaining tears.

Wade then nodded and rubbed her back, "We don't have to. Anyways, what did you think of last night?" he asked then smiled at her, pulling away.

"I think that you're a very naughty slave, but I like it." Karma smirked.

"I liked when you handcuffed me and made me beg, that was hot." Wade laughed.

"So do you still want to continue this?" Karma asked.

Wade snuggled back into Karma's neck and carried her onto his lap, "Of course, it's really hot. Maybe we can spice it up a little more, if you'd like." Wade suggested, blushing. After last night, Wade knew exactly what he wanted from Karma and he knew that she could give it to him. There was a very high thrill from being dominated the way that he was. He couldn't help but want more, it was just so sexy.

"What do you mean, baby?" she asked, kissing his neck and gently licking it.

"I don't know… maybe… more abuse. That punch really turned me on." Wade admitted.

Karma stopped kissing Wade's neck and smiled up at him, "Would you like me to kick you in the balls, Wade?"

Wade winced, "Not exactly. But maybe more slapping and punching in the face or maybe other parts of my body… just not my goolies." Wade replied.

Karma giggled and nodded, "Okay, Stuart. AH! I SAID IT! NASTY!" Karma yelled out.

Wade tried his hardest not to wince at Karma's use of his real name. He didn't have a single problem with his name, but when Karma said it… it's just awkward. "Moving on. We have to go to the arena today… ugh." Wade pouted.

"I'm not wrestling tonight, thank goodness. I will hit the gym with Maryse and Barbs, you can bring the guys here if you want… you have the key." Karma said.

"Karma, is this whole thing just between us?" Wade asked.

"It depends, do you want it to be between us?"

"Kind of. I mean, I'll tell Justin but that's it because I know he won't really judge me." Wade replied. He couldn't bear the thought of the entire locker room looking at him differently just because he has a new fetish.

"I'll keep it a secret, we should keep our 'relationship' a secret too. Just to mess with everyone." Karma laughed.

Wade nodded and watched Karma as her sexy ass entered the bathroom.

Karma crossed her arms as she watched a naked Wade get on all fours on the bed. As soon as they got back to her apartment, Wade immediately stripped off his clothes and surprised Karma in her bedroom. Obviously this turned Karma on and she immediately got her clothes off and began their little session.

She watched Wade's ass in the air while his face was buried into the pillows. "Very good, slave." She said then walked closer to him and began to caress his ass, kneading it. She then pulled back and quickly slapped his ass with her bare hand hard and fast.

Wade's gagged mouth whimpered but then moaned at the pleasuring sting. "Ooh, you like that slave?" Karma asked then slapped his ass again. She then reached for the pink flogger whip with ribbons of leather at the end. She held the leather part in her hand before letting it whip at Wade's already red ass.

Wade let out a gasp, he didn't expect the flogger to hurt as much as it did. He wasn't going to stop now, he wanted this and Karma was giving it to him. "You disobeyed me last time, slave. *whack* Do you think I should *whack* punish *whack* you *whack* for *whack* that?" she yelled.

Wade was already crying out in pain by the time she said punish, his ass felt like it was about to bleed. Not even an RKO could compare to the pain that his ass was in right now. "Yes Mistress!" he yelled out but his voice was only suppressed through the red gag in his mouth.

"I can't hear you *whack*!" Karma screamed as she unsnapped the back of the gag, making it fall out of Wade's mouth.

"Yes Mistress!" Wade yelled, a lot more clearly now.

"Very well, I already gave you seven whacks with the flogger so I shall give you eight more to make fifteen. I would like you to count each whack starting from eight." Karma ordered.

"Yes Mistress." Wade replied. *whack* "EIGHT!" *whack* "NINE!" *whack* "TEN!" *whack* "ELEVEN!" *whack* "TWELVE!" *whack* "THIRTEEN!" *whack* "FOURTEEN!" *whack* "FIFTEEN!" Wade screamed out as even more tears poured down his already stained cheeks.

Karma smiled at the mark she made on Wade's ass, he was bleeding on two parts of his ass but it wasn't bad. She sat on the bed next to Wade's face and picked it up, making him looked at her. She saw how broken he was and she enjoyed it so much, it gave her so much pleasure to know that she could break down this man so easily. Wade looked up at her with his tear-filled emerald eyes, fighting the urge to let more tears fall.

"Aw baby, it's okay." She comforted and rubbed his hair. Wade nodded and forced his head into her soft touch. "Now that the pain is over, I'm going to make you feel really good." Karma said. "Stay right there slave, I'll be right back."

Wade waited on his knees before seeing Karma enter the room with a bottle of something, a strap on and a small dildo. "WHAT THE FUCK? RED!" Wade immediately yelled.

Karma sighed and pouted, "Aw come on Wade! You'll enjoy it, I promise! If girls can like it without a prostate, guys should like it even more!" Karma whined.

"I'm not gay, Karma." Wade replied.

"Just because you like something shoved in your ass doesn't make you gay, a lot of guys like it. If you're gay, it means you're attracted to men." Karma said, although it wasn't good persuading at all she managed to talk Wade into trying it.

Wade closed his eyes for a moment before whispering, "Fine."

"YAY! THIS WILL BE SO FUN!" Karma exclaimed then joined him on the bed.


	11. 11

WARNING: THERE IS RIMMING! I REPEAT, THERE IS RIMMING AND ANAL SEX PREPERATION! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ACTUAL STRAP ON SEX, I will try to get that up ASAP.

"It's okay baby, just relax." Karma soothed as she began to gently rub Wade's butt cheeks. Wade might not think it now, but he will soon be having the time of his life. It's obvious that Wade didn't like the idea of anything up his ass but Karma will make sure that he does. She will give him the time of his life and leave him begging for more.

"Yes, Mistress." Wade replied, trying to calm down. His body was tense and he knew that so he tried to relax it to he could please his mistress. He continued to try to convince himself that he would have a good time, not very convincing though.

Karma carefully ran a finger down Wade's ass before slowly circling his asshole. "Oh baby, you're so tight." Karma moaned. She then slowly kissed down his back until she reached his ass then she quickly pecked at his cheeks. She then spread his cheeks and rubbed his tight pink ass hole, making him gasp.

"Do you want me to lick your tight little ass hole, slave?" Karma asked. Although she wanted Wade to be completely comfortable, she also wanted to regain her control. She debated whether they should even role play or not but decided against asking because that would have probably made everything more awkward.

Wade felt his cock swell even more at Karma's question before replying, "Yes please Mistress." He whispered but audible enough for Karma to hear.

Karma smiled, she has never given a rim job to a man before and she was absolutely excited to see Wade's reaction. She poked her tongue out and softly licked the outside of Wade's ass hole. Karma was very pleased when Wade yelled out a soft moan before turning his head so that he could watch her. She closed her eyes then proceeded to lick Wade's ass hole. She made sure that her tongue went in all directions: vertical, horizontal and diagonal.

Karma pulled back then asked, "Does that feel good?"

"Yes Mistress, it feels so good." Wade moaned then bit his lip. Wade couldn't believe how amazing Karma's tongue felt on his asshole. She never understood when Justin talked about how amazing rimming felt, he always thought that it was disgusting. Who the hell wants something invading their asshole?

Karma's hand reached under his body and tugged at his leaking cock. Wade let out another moan as he continued to watch her and pump his hips against her hand. Karma then sat up so she could use both hands to pleasure the tall Brit. She grabbed the lube really quickly and lubed up two fingers. She then rubbed his asshole once again before letting her fingers enter his tiny asshole. "Oh, fuck." Wade whimpered then tightened his asshole on Karma's two fingers. He couldn't exactly describe the feeling; it felt good but it was also painful. He loved how Karma was wiggling her fingers around, causing his ass to open up even more.

Karma didn't pump her fingers just yet because he wanted to open up his asshole a little more by feeling his walls and gently rubbing. She then took the hand that was on his cock and slapped his ass, diverting his attention so he wouldn't notice the extra finger that she quickly added. "AH!" Wade groaned in pain, mostly from the three fingers that were invading his asshole.

"Shh baby." Karma soothed then kissed the spot where she slapped only seconds ago. She was on a mission; she had to find his prostate.

Her three fingers were all wiggling so they could find the magical spot that would make him cry out. It past only a few seconds before Wade's back arched and he let out a loud moan. She looked down at his face to see Wade with his eyes rolled back, his bottom lip bitten and his forehead scrunched up in complete pleasure.

Karma began to pump her fingers in and out of his asshole so he could get used to the feeling. She purposely avoided his prostate because she wanted to save that for the strap-on. However, sometimes she would accidently strike it and send him moaning. "You sound like a little bitch when you moan." Karma laughed.

Wade didn't reply; he was too busy moaning and groaning in ecstasy. He was busy enjoying Karma's fingers until he whimpered when she decided to pull them away. He was so close to objecting until he felt sometimes else slide into his asshole.

Karma had slid in a small, 6 inch dildo which would prepare him for the 8 inch strap-on that would soon be inside of him. She continued to slide the dildo in until she felt Wade's asshole completely oblige to the invading object. "Can I go faster?" she asked.

"Yes Mistress." He replied.

Karma sped up the tempo and began to pump his ass at a faster pace. She was so happy that his asshole was so obedient and it opened up with no problem. She had expected his ass to be too tight to even use a dildo on but no he was practically ready to gape. Karma moaned and bit her lip as she watched the dildo slide in and out of his asshole. She sped up even more before suddenly pulling it out, wanting to watch the gape.

"I definitely think you're ready baby." Karma said then reached for the strap-on.


	12. Authors Note 2

A/N: OMG okay I've had the worst of luck when it comes to the internet and fanfiction. I swear, I'm not BSing and this is totally true. Right now, I'm using my ma's computer but I can't be here for long because she uses it a lot and I have my own laptop and blah. But anyways, I haven't been able to update because as some of you know I've had a lot of family issues. Luckily, everything is fine now. But unfortunately, my Microsoft refused to open up because of a virus but at the time I thought my computer was just being stupid so I ignored the problem in hopes that it would work in a week. The only source of internet I had was my phone but I can't write on that because it's stupid and coincidently it broke a few days ago :/ but I'm getting a new one tonight! Anyways, then I had to go away for a trip, still thinking that my laptop would be okay. But then the virus ended up getting worse and I'm on my way to getting it removed. I truly apologize, like I said before I've had the worst of luck. My laptop should be okay by this weekend and I will try my absolute best to update before my school/sports start. Once again, I am truly sorry.


	13. 12

A/N: STRAP ON SEX! STRAP ON SEX! OKAY, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I kind of lost interest at the highest point of this story, SO REVIEW DAMMIT. But I figured that if I do this chapter, I will gain interest again because this is the only chapter that's getting in the way of more fun that I have planned *devious look* OH SHIT, okay I accidently used the name 'Stu' instead of Wade, sorry. Im not one to usually beg for reviews but please, leave suggestions and shit. I don't like criticism, but I love suggestions. I want my readers to answer this question, SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY AS STRICTLY A SEX STORY OR EXCEL INTO A ROMANCE?

Karma stared down at Stu's well prepped hole, which was quivering slightly in anticipation. The brunette smirked before pushing into the tight, pink hole. Although she prepped him pretty well, she knew that she would still have to be very slow because it technically was still Stu's first time anally.

Stu grimaced, it wasn't that it was painful it was just extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't describe the feeling, it was uncomfortable but in a pleasant way. He fought a few moans, still getting used to the feeling. He groaned at the feel of the rubber sliding into his resistant ass.

"Are you okay?" Karma asked.

"Yes, Mistress." He responded.

Karma gently slid out before sliding back in fully, she wanted Stu to get the full effect of the 8 inch strap on. She then gently rubbed his ass cheeks, calming him so she would be able to slide in and out more comfortably. This was an absolute dream come true for her right now. She's always wanted to fuck a guy and now she's finally getting the chance to do it with the guy she wants, her best friend.

Stu whimpered when Karma began to slide out, that was a good sign. She then slid back in, the pulled out again, she continued this pattern until she got a decent, slow pace.

"Did I get your prostate yet?" Karma asked. She purposely avoided his prostate, she wanted to save the fun for later.

"No, Mistress." He replied.

Karma smirked, "Oh really?" then slammed into him, causing the tip of her cock to hit his sensitive nerve tissue.

"OH!" Stu moaned. He said it before and he'll say it again, he couldn't believe the pleasure that he was missing out on before. How could guys not want someone pounding into their prostate? It feels absolutely amazing! Like Karma said, if girls can like it without a sweet spot then guys should like it twice as more.

Karma smiled as she regained her dominance, this wasn't all about him. She let her guard down when prepping Stu but now that he was all ready, this was going to be fun! "You like my big cock in your tight light hole?" she asked as she continued to pound Stu's ass.

It was hard for Stu to find words but he didn't want her to stop so he replied, "Yes, Mistress. Your cock feels so good in my ass."

Karma smiled once again and replied, "Turn around on your back."

In a heartbeat, Stu was on his back with his legs up and his asshole perfectly in sight. He looked like such a filthy whore in the position, he was begging for Karma to fuck his ass again. Karma got in between his legs then grabbed them and put them around her waist.

"Yellow." Stu said, signaling his safe word.

"What, baby?" she asked.

"Isn't this uncomfortable for you?" Stu asked. Stu was a 6'6, 260 pound man while Karma was a tiny 4'10, 110 pound woman.

"No, surprisingly. Just don't crush me with your legs and I should be good." Karma replied.

Stu gave her a doubting look which caused her to roll her eyes, "Come on Stu, I'm strong enough to support your legs, I'm not fucking 30 pounds."

Stu then shrugged and sighed which signaled Karma to continue. Karma shoved the strap on back into Stu, not giving him any mercy. In this position, Karma was able to get deeper inside of Stu and brush against his prostate more frequently.

Sweat began to form around Karma's hips and thighs which only caused more ache in her pussy. As much as she loved fucking Stu, her pussy was on fire. The friction between the strap on and her clit was a different form a pleasure like no other.

'No' Karma disciplined herself. Tonight was about fucking Stu's ass, not getting her pussy fucked. She wouldn't mind waiting a little longer until Stu was back inside of her.

All that was heard in the room was Stu's constant moaning and whimpering and the slapping of Karma's hips against Stu's ass. He still had his legs wrapped around her while she supported his body with both hands, causing a deeper penetration.

Stu has heard that if a prostate is struck repeatedly, it would cause a constant orgasm. He hated to admit but that constant orgasm wasn't happening for him. It was probably because it was his first time or maybe because Karma was trying to avoid his prostate. Either way, although there would be no constant orgasm, his orgasm is coming close and it will be pretty strong.

Karma sensed his need to cum and asked, "Are you gonna cum, slave?"

Stu's cock tensed up at the use of his nick name, "Yes, Mistress. Please let me cum."

Karma was feeling merciful, after all not many men would let her do what Stu let her do. "You may cum when you want to." She replied. She then took one hand and began to stroke his cock with it while watching his face.

It didn't take long before Stu's back was arched, head flung back, legs tensed, toes curled, eyes shut and mouth wide open. He basically looked like a woman having an orgasm, and sure sounded like one too. "OH FUCK! BLOODY HELL! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK YES!" Stu continued to scream out. To be quite honest, Karma was taken aback by his reaction to his orgasm. After all the times they've had sex, he seemed like a pretty quiet guy in bed. But now, he was thrashing his hips around and screaming out any random shit that would make his orgasm stronger. Karma still had her hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it for everything it was worth. Meanwhile, Stu's hands were hanging onto the sheets for dear life as he received the strongest orgasm of his entire life. It's like his entire body was tingling instead of just his cock. Never has he felt so much pleasure at once, it was so overwhelming which caused his almost violent reaction.

Still in his orgasm, Stu's body began to relax but still tingled from the hand that was stroking him. "Stop." Stu said.

Karma immediately took her hand away and pulled out of his ass slowly. "How was your first cock experience?" Karma asked him. She gave him time to answer, knowing that he was still high from his orgasm. She took the time to toss the strap on to the side and cuddle against his still-shaking body.

"Better than my first pussy experience." Stu gasped out.

"I'm glad you liked it." She replied then quickly kissed his lips.

Stu grasped her face before she could pull away from the fast kiss and put his lips on hers once again, deepening the kiss. The two stayed like this for a good two minutes before pulling back for air, "You're amazing, Karma." Stu said then stroked her cheek romantically.

Karma blushed and smiled, 'You're amazing too, Stu."

A/N2: I KNOW I USED STU INSTEAD OF WADE, SORRY. READ MY FIRST A/N, YOU GUYS NEED TO ANSWER QUESTIONS! THIS CHAPTER SIGNIFIES THE RETURN OF THIS STORY BUT I NEED YOUR REVIEWS TO TELL ME WHERE THIS IS HEADED. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME, IMMA BITCH FOR MAKING YOUR GUYS WAIT SO LONG.


	14. 13

A/N: Thank you to MoKim and JojoBarrett for reviewing my story! I love my dear reviewers3 JojoBarrett was the only one who answered my question and that's all the confirmation I need quite honestly because I wanted to begin making this a romantic story too. It's going to be mainly sex with a bunch of romance involved, the romance will escalate later on… not now. No smut today, I'm not sorry. But this chapter is extremely important if you want to see Wade as a dom soon… big spoiler.

"Come here, love." Wade beckoned with his arms out in a hugging position.

Karma rolled her eyes and scoffed then went back to the bedroom. Wade sighed then put his hands down under his chin. He had no idea what was going on with Karma, she's been so pissy for the past few days. Ever since she fucked his ass, she's been acting like a bitch. She's not affectionate; she turns down sex, hell she won't even look at the man! Wade has no idea what to do, so he doesn't do anything. He figured that she needed her space since they've been together for a few weeks now.

That brings him to his second problem; he has no idea what to call their relationship. Technically they were dating but they were also friends with benefits, or at least that's how they started their relationship. He felt a lot towards her and he knew that she was falling for him also.

"WHAT THE FUCK WADE? DID YOU TAKE MY FUCKING PHONE?" she screamed.

"No, babe! Check your purse!" he yelled back, politely as possible.

"FUCK! FUCK MY LIFE!" she continued to scream then throw things around the room in search of her phone. He always knew that she had slight anger problems but this was just getting annoying. She's been cursing and yelling all the time, which is something that she normally doesn't do.

This was it; Wade was going to fix this problem no matter what! Whether it was as a best friend or as a girlfriend, Wade loved her and he hated seeing her this way. He wanted her to be happy so he had to figure out the problem so they could fix it together. Gosh, he sounded like a desperate housewife.

Wade got up from the couch and entered the completely trashed bedroom that they often shared. "What?" she spat as she continued to throw things in search for the Blackberry.

"Stop, Karma. Just fucking stop." Wade said.

"NO WADE! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the short Asian screamed then proceeded to throw a random perfume bottle at him which he conveniently ducked.

Wade was beginning to get frustrated; this wasn't the Karma that he knew. Something was bothering Karma a lot, she would have never gotten violent with Wade for stupid reasons.

"KARMA! YOU FUCKING STOP NOW!" Wade yelled then grabbed her tiny arms and roughly pushed her into a wall.

Karma winced at Wade's actions but Wade was in no mood play the bad guy right now. "I've been the fucking receiving end of your tantrums and it's fucking pissing me off! I don't know if you're pissed with me, or pissed with Justin because he made another sexist comment but either way, it's getting fucking old! You need to grow the fuck up and resolve your problems instead of taking it out on other people!" Wade yelled as his grip on her arms got tighter above her head.

Wade finally looked down at the small girl to see her eyes, wide with not fear but… arousal. "What the fuck?" Wade asked.

"Yes, this is what I've wanted for so fucking long." Karma moaned out in an almost orgasmic way.

"What are you talking about?" Wade asked once again.

"I've been your Mistress for the past couple of weeks. Don't get me wrong Wade, I love it but I need to be dominated once in a while. I was hoping that I would piss you off enough to get the message." Karma said, biting her lip.

"So this whole thing was just an act all along?" he clarified.

"Basically." Karma laughed.

Wade rolled his eyes then slapped her across the face hard enough for her cheek to turn red and her head to turn. "You don't ever do that again, do you hear me?" Wade warned, pointing at her. He didn't slap her to be a bitch, he knew that it would turn her on.

"Yes, Master." The fact that she said it so slutty made him want to fuck her right then and there. But he would have to wait, he had an idea already…

"Karma, I have no idea how to dominate a woman but I have an idea. Justin is into that sub/dom shit and I want your permission for him to dominate you so I can learn how to be your master." Wade suggested.

"Whatever it takes, Master. Just makes sure you let him know that he can't cum in my pussy or kiss me because you're the only one who's allowed to do that." Karma said.

"Done, salve." Wade replied then forced her into a heated kiss.


	15. 14

A/N: short fillerish chapter. ill try to get the next one up asap :D this is gonna be good *rubs hands together and starts typing chapter 15*

"Take that cock, you fucking bitch!" the tanned man screamed to the petite little woman. She was currently hogtied upside down so the only thing that was holding her up was the rope attached to her stomach and the few pieces of rope attached to her arms and legs.

Justin quickly took his cock out of the girl's mouth, letting her breath for a few more seconds before he would shove it down her throat once again. Karma spit her saliva out and let out a series of coughs. During this time, he took his time to slap her tits and face.

With every slap, he explained to Stu, "You have to slap her a little, it gets her wet. The more you tease her, the more sensitive she becomes."

Stu watched in the corner of the room, on the comfortable chair that Justin placed for him. Who knew that Justin's fetish would have gone so far that he even has a dungeon? A dungeon that he's letting Karma use.

"_You want me to what?" The South African exclaimed at the words of his best friend._

"_I want you to have sex with Karma, seriously." Stu confirmed._

_Justin burst out laughing, never has Stu been so honest with him. "You want me to have sex with your girlfriend?"_

_Stu rolled his eyes, "Yes, I thought we just established this." _

"_But why?"_

"_She needs to be dominated and I know you're into that shit. I want to watch you dominate her so I can learn." Stu explained._

_Justin's eyes immediately changed, never has Stu acknowledged his domination and sub fetish. He then nodded; there was no harm in helping a friend out especially when both people benefit from it._

"_If you really want me to, then I will." Justin confirmed._

"_Awesome, thanks Justin. I mean I know this is awkward but you're the only one who I trust with my girlfriend." Stu said._

_Justin smiled at his best friend, "Hey, Karma's pretty hot and I wouldn't mind dominating her hardcore for a day." _

_Stu smiled, "Hey thanks man. When do you want to do this?"_

"_It's all up to you, Stu. Just give me a call." Justin replied._

"_Okay. Oh and Karma said you can't cum in her or kiss her." Stu mentioned. _

"_No problem." Justin said._

KNOCK, KNOCK! Karma smiled, already knowing who was at the door. She skipped happily towards the door and finally opened it, "JUSTIN!" Karma wrapped her arms around the South African's neck.

"Hey Karma." Justin replied the kissed her cheek in a friendly way, what he always did when he met her. He reached for his pocket and pulled out the collar that he would be using that night.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

"Yes, I have a leash to go with it." Justin replied.

Karma clapped excitedly, "This is so awesome! I'm surprised you actually agreed to this!"

"Karma, you're fucking hot and it would be crazy for me to be able to dominate you." Justin laughed.

"I'm glad that Stu picked you." Karma replied truthfully.

"Justin!" Stu's deep, English voice boomed from the bedroom he was in before.

"Hey Stu! What's going on man?" he asked then shared one of those manly handshakes with him.

"Not much man, how about you?"

"Nothing. So, are you guys ready?" Justin asked.

Both Stu and Karma nodded, making Justin smile. "Okay Karma, our safe word is Peacock. Are there any questions before we begin?" he asked.

"Did Stu tell you about our rules?" Karma asked.

"No kissing or cumming inside you." Justin confirmed.

"Yes, oh and I don't enjoy much humiliation, it really turns me off." Karma said.

"What kind of humiliation is okay?" Justin asked.

"Well I'll tell you what's not okay. I don't like worshipping." Karma said.

Justin nodded, he didn't like worshipping anyway. "Anything else?"

"No." Karma shrugged.

"Awesome, okay I happen to have a dungeon in my condo, do you want to do it there or here?" Justin asked.

"Dungeon. I love being tied up." Karma smirked.

Justin smiled, "Dungeon it is."


	16. 15

MEGA HUGE WARNING: I wanted to make these next couple of chapters a little more hardcore so I have a lot of warnings: rimming, slash, SNOWBALLING, bisexual threesome, hardcore BDSM, use of strap ons, and other stuff that I can't think of right now lmfao. REVIEW and tell me what you think! OH AND I HAVE A SURPRISE COMING SOON. I'll tell you what it is to ruin everything lmfao: Wade and Karma will have normal sex (dun dun dun!)/

A/N: I've been buying a lot of s&M books on my Kindle Fire (buy it!) and I've been studying the lifestyle and art of BDSM and I already stated, I'm going to make this story a little more hardcore and I want some feedback on this. Should I make it more hardcore or leave it as it is? This is a tester chapter, I upped the hardcore a little haha. Karma's shortness will be a factor in this chapter lmfao.

Wade continued to watch his girlfriend from the corner of the room, secretly enjoying every moment of seeing her so submissive. It chuckled him to see this dominating woman so obedient to his best friend. If only he had known how fun s&M was, he would have done it a long time ago.

The dungeon they were currently in was the perfect definition of a sex dungeon. There were chains on some parts of the walls, he had a closet stored specifically for his devices and a chest for some whips and other punishing items. The walls were smooth and cold, like the floor. He had tables and things that Wade only saw in pornos all over the dungeon. He was somewhat afraid for Karma.

Karma kneeled on the floor with her head down and her hands in her lap. Justin has been circling her for the past two minutes, studying her. He was debating whether he should make her take her clothes off first or do something else first. "Today you refer to me as Sir, not Master. Wade's your Master. With that said, take your clothes off, bitch."

Karma shuddered at his nick name for her, she felt her wetness grow. She struggled with the zipper of her casual dress. Justin noticed this and decided to give a hand, he wanted to get to his pleasure as quickly as possible. He roughly tugged on the zipper and practically ripped the dress off her small body and tossed it aside. She then took off her Gucci heels and tossed them near the direction of the dress, which was at Wade's feet.

An eyebrow went up when Justin noticed her choice of underwear; she had a skimpy, thin little black thong which complimented her plump ass nicely. "Don't take that off." Justin quickly said as she reached for it. Her hands pulled away and she proceeded to the position that she was originally in before. Justin grabbed the comfy chair that was placed next to Wade and put it about a few feet across from him so that he would watch what Justin was doing. Justin then sat on it and said, "Come here, on your knees. Whenever you walk anywhere in this dungeon, you walk on your knees unless I say otherwise."

Karma winced at the hard floor, she knew that it would cut her skin open eventually but she didn't mind. She crawled on her hands and knees to Justin and kneeled in front of him. Without warning nearly snapping her neck, he put a collar and leash on her. "Is it okay if I explain certain things I do?" Justin asked, turning to Wade.

Wade nodded, his eyes on Karma.

"Okay, well I wouldn't normally put a leash and collar on someone else' slave because it messes up with the ownership and shit. But I'm doing it today because I want to show you what you should do when you dominate her. She needs to know who's in control and the perfect way to do it is to get a collar with your name on it. She's nothing but property and you could do whatever you want with her."

Justin then turned to Karma, "You're not worthy of taking off my clothes so I'll take them off myself." He then shed off his t shirt, jeans and every other article of clothing until he was naked in front of her. He sat back onto the chair and tugged on her leash so that her face was right next to his cock. "Suck it." He couldn't help but to chuckle at the thought of Hunter and Shawn doing their DX thing as he said that.

Karma didn't hesitate, she licked up the underside of his cock but then stopped when she felt Justin tug on her leash, "I said suck not lick, you stupid bitch!" Justin then slapped her across the face, making her head spin.

Wade gasped at this and observed her red cheek, it hurt him to see Karma like this. But his emotions quickly changed when he saw Karma hide a forming smile. The dirty whore loved the abuse that Justin was giving her.

"I'm sorry, Sir." She softly replied then took his cock in her mouth.

Justin groaned as she continued to suck, this was the best blow job of his life. "Did you ever get a blowjob from her, Wade?" Justin asked as he continued to guide her head.

"No, never." Wade replied.

"She's really good." Justin moaned. Justin then grabbed her hair and began to pump his cock in and out of her mouth.

Karma choked, she wasn't prepared to have her mouth fucked. "Relax your throat." Justin ordered, stopping to give her a second. Karma relaxed quickly and let Justin fuck her throat without any problems.

Justin would alternate between fucking her throat fast and going slow, letting his cock go deeper. "Can you deep throat without puking all over me?" Justin asked almost humorously.

"Yes, Sir." She replied.

With that, Justin didn't hesitate to shove his cock all the way down her throat until he felt her nose pressed up against his skin. He groaned loudly and held her there for a few seconds before releasing and repeating the whole process.

Justin continued this for 20 minutes, before he felt like he was about to cum. "Open your mouth and jerk my cock." Justin ordered urgently. Karma opened her mouth, letting her tongue out and continued to jerk Justin's cock over her face.

Justin let out a groan as his white cum covered her face and tongue. "Clean the tip." Justin said. Karma moaned then cleaned off the tip of his cock with her tongue, swallowing up all the cum.

"You've pleased me well, bitch. Do you think you deserve a reward?" Justin asked as he petted her head, which had some cum on it.

"Yes, Sir." She replied, looking up at him.

"Hm, I think you deserve a reward too." Justin replied. With that, he licked up his own cum from his face, carefully so he wouldn't drop any of it. He tends to cum a lot, so it was a lot of cum to lick up. He didn't bother with any cum that wasn't on her face. He then said, "Open your mouth."

She did as he said, opening her mouth and letting her tongue stick out once again. Remembering the rule about not kissing her, he simply let his cum slip out of his mouth and onto her tongue.

Karma winced, he absolutely hated the taste of cum but she tolerated it for this purpose because it turned her on to know that it had pleased him.

"That's your reward. Did you enjoy it?" Justin questioned.

Karma didn't hold back, she wanted to be punished for her naughty response. "No Sir, I didn't."

Justin raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Karma shrugged, "Because I didn't."

"I gave you a gift and you don't even appreciate it. You're such an ungrateful whore." Justin shook his head with disgust. "When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you never said that." He calmly stated.

"Why?" Karma asked.

Justin immediately slapped her face with so much force, she landed on the ground. "You never ever question your Dom, you hear that you little bitch? You're nothing more than a slave, I dominate you! Not the other way around!" Justin screamed furiously.

'Finally!' Karma thought. She purposely disobeyed him so that he would punish her, she loved being punished for being bad.

"You seem to think you know it all so you get to have 25 counts of the paddle, and I want you to count them out loud!" Justin yelled then roughly turned her around so that he was bent over his knee. He grabbed the paddle that was conveniently placed near him.

With much force, he paddled her ass. "One!" she screamed out loud.

Twenty four paddles later, her ass was redder than the cheek that Justin had slapped before.

"Have you ever done anal before, Karma?" Justin asked.

"Yes, Sir." She sniffled the tears from her paddling were still in her eyes.

"With Wade?" he continued.

"No, Sir."

"So how long has it been since you've had anything in your ass?" Justin asked as he rubbed her ass.

"Last time was when I slept with your best friend, Heath, almost eight months ago, Sir." Karma replied honestly.

"WHOA! TIME OUT! You slept with Heath?" Wade and Justin both objected.

Karma chuckled, "Yes I did. I blew him, he ate me, and he fucked my pussy and ass. Then at the end of the day, I let him fuck my tits till he came."

Wade's eyes were filled with anger, "You're gonna get it bitch."

"Would you like to join me in punishing her?" Justin asked.

Wade fought the urge, "No, I mean not right now. I want to see what you have planned."

Justin smirked then turned to Karma, "For being such a whore and fucking Heath, I'm gonna give you an entirely different punishment then what I normally give. I'm going to fuck your ass while you have a vibrator pressed up against your clit but you're not allowed to cum. I'm going to give you three minutes to prep yourself, starting now." And with that, he handed her a seven inch dildo.


End file.
